Pineapple's First Adventure In Strawberryland
by atkins322
Summary: This is my second Strawberry Shortcake Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic Pineapple's First Adventure In Strawberryland

This Story Is About Pineapple's First Time In Strawberryland

Author's Note, I do not own Strawberry Shortcake or any other characters all

characters are sole property of American Greetings and TCFC

Chapter 1 Pineapple Explores Strawberryland

Strawberry and Pineapple just got off of the landed spacecraft with Pineapple's Parents and the rest of her family to start searching for a new place to live, but first they visited the houses of the girls first as well as Huckleberry's treehouse as well

Pineapple- Wow, shouted Pineapple, this place is berry berry berry pretty indeed.

Strawberry- Yeah it sure is, I knew you would love it Pineapple, how about you Sir, you're Pineapple's dad.

Clyde- It looks pretty nice here, we will be going and finding us a decent house here in Strawberryland, you are also free to visit our 5 kids too.

Strawberry- Would love to, but first we would like to show all of you around this berry awesome place here.

Esta- Thanks for bringing us here, I know Pineapple will make lots of good friends here.

Strawberry- Oh she will Esta, I will also send her invitations for special events that she would probably love to compete in.

Clyde- She would like that indeed and her 4 sisters as well too.

Strawberry and the rest explored Strawberryland before Pineapple and her parents and 4 sisters decided to find a berry pretty house to live in, Pineapple was still homeschooled though by Blueberry and Raspberry.

Pineapple- Dad, what house do you think we will find here in this nice and berry awesome place?

Clyde- We will see Pineapple, but lets explore the place some with Strawberry and the rest of the bunch.

Pineapple- Okay Dad.

Strawberry- Pineapple, here is Peppermint's house, its the one shaped like a giant glass with a straw in it.

Pineapple- I see, the stepping stones look like big peppermint discs.

Peppermint- So, you like my place here, come and I'll show each of you around my place.

Pineapple and the rest explored Peppermint's house and looked around before leaving.

Pineapple- Okay where do we go next Strawberry?

Strawberry- Next we go to Gingersnap's house, its the one that looks like a huge cookie jar.

Pineapple- Awesome, you all have such cool places to live in here.

Strawberry- Yeah sure do.

Gingersnap- Hi come on in and I'll show you around my cool place here, just be careful about my inventions and don't touch anything.

Pineapple- Okay, but you do have a lot of cool stuff here Gingersnap.

Gingersnap- Yeah sure do, here is something over here that Iv'e been working on for a while.

Pineapple- What would that be Gingersnap?

Gingersnap- It is a device that can shrink or expand anything, but I haven't perfected it yet, so I wouldn't advise anyone to mess around with it.

Pineapple- I see what you mean there.

Gingersnap- Well thanks for stopping at my place, come back soon.

Strawberry- Well we have a few more places to stop, the next place is my place, its that giant strawberry house over there, come and I'll show you inside.

Pineapple and the rest of her family went inside Strawberry's house.

Clyde- Well this looks like a neat little house you have here, also like your sofa as well too, the arm ends are in the shape of a strawberry.

Strawberry- If you think that looks berry cool, look at the feet on the coffee table too said Strawberry with a giggle.

Clyde- Well you're strawberry everything aren't you?

Strawberry- Yeah that's me, even the clock that I have is strawberry themed and shaped like one too.

Pineapple, looked around Strawberry's awesome house until she heard barking coming from upstairs.

Pineapple- You have a dog too Strawberry?

Strawberry- Yes sure do, I would like to introduce you to my awesome 2 pets, Custard and Pupcake.

Pineapple- Well they look adorable Stawberry.

Strawberry- Yeah they go with me where I go all of the time mostly.

Clyde- Where do we go next after visiting your place Strawberry?

Strawberry- Oh we go to Huck awesome treehouse, he does lots of awesome stuff such as skateboarding, he could teach Pineapple how to do so as well too.

Clyde- I don't like the idea of my child and her 4 siblings riding 4 wheeled wooden boards.

Huck- Did someone mention my name and someone wanting to learn how to ride a skateboard?

Strawberry- Yes Huck we were just about to leave to visit your awesome treehouse.

Huck- Oh my treehouse, right and about the skateboarding part, I'll make sure Pineapple is in safe hands, I have some spare helmets and elbow and knee pads for her and her 4 sisters.

Clyde- Well that sounds more like it, thank you there, I wouldn't want them getting hurt.

Huck- I know what you mean by that Clyde, I'll make sure they know how to balance themselves on the boards first.

Esta- I'm pretty sure they will love this activity that you love Huck.

Huck- Oh they will and speaking of my treehouse, lets go and see it.

Pineapple- Coming right your way Huck, you are an awesome boy.

Huck- Thanks Pineapple, you and your 4 sisters are amazing girls.

Grapefruit- Yeah we are and about the skateboards, I bet mine will be pink with grapefruits all around it said Grapefruit with an adorable laugh.

Huck- Yeah I can paint up one for each of you 5 girls.

Thanks berry much said all 5 girls at once.

Pineapple, Strawberry and Pineapple's family along with Huck arrived at the treehouse.

Pineapple- Cool treehouse you have here Huck, how do you get in?

Huck- You see that stepladder on the side there, that is one way I get into my house, I look out my window an see what is approaching my way, another way is this ramp that I recently placed not long ago, it would be an easier way in.

Clyde- Good thing you built that ramp there.

Huck- I see, well come on in and I'll show you my awesome place here its really neat.

Pineapple- Your house looks berry awesome Huck.

Huck- Yeah sure does, I keep a lot of cool stuff around here.

Strawberry- Huck I know you like to skateboard mostly, but Pineapple and her siblings want to learn too, but make sure you have the proper gear for them to wear because their parents are concerned for their safety.

Huck- Sure thing, I have plenty of safety gear right here, elbow pads, knee pads, helmets you name it, I got it all right here.

Strawberry- Good thing, Pineapple wouldn't like getting scraped up or her siblings Grapefruit, Acai,Raisin and Fig as well.

Huck- Well I will make sure they are okay.

Clyde- Thanks for having all of this gear to help keep our 5 kids safe.

Huck- No problem Mr Clyde.

Grapefruit- Wow, I like this awesome Grapefruit themed skateboard, said Grapefruit excitedly.

Pineapple- Well Grapefruit already spotted the one she wants to ride.

Wow I see some kneepads and elbowpads and a helmet that has grapefruits on them too.

Pineapple and Strawberry- And the matching gear as well too.

Acai- I see this cool one that has acai berries on it as well, and I see the appropriate matching gear as well too.

Strawberry- Well Acai claimed hers, now for the other 2 and you Pineapple, Pineapple, you haven't looked for yours yet is there something bothering you?

Pineapple- Oh no, not at all, its just that I don't see one with Pineapples on it, nor any matching elbow and knee pads.

Strawberry- Oh I forgot about that, Huck you don't happen to have a board around here with that scheme do you?

Huck- Let me look around here, just take a few minutes.

Huck looked around and found the perfect skateboard for Pineapple.

Huck- Well guess what Pineapple, you're in luck here, take a cool look at this will ya, it has very powerful coaster bearings so it will take the wheels a berry long time to stop and you won't have to work as hard to get it going either.

Pineapple- Thanks, it looks awesome too, when do all 5 of us start learning how to ride these?

Huck- I'll be glad to teach all 5 of you first thing in the morning, but right now you all need to find you a place to live, there are plenty of large empty houses here in Strawberry Land.

Pineapple- We will be here first thing in the morning after we eat.

Pineapple, Strawberry and the rest left Huck's place and started to find a home for Pineapple, her siblings and her parents to live.

Pineapple- Wow that house looks awesome, lets go check it out.

Strawberry- Not so fast Pineapple, we haven't met up with the house's owner yet.

Owner of house shows up

Well who all do we have here, I guess you all are interested in this place here.

Strawberry- Well they are, I have my own place.

Owner of house- Well come on in and I'll show you around, this house has 4 bedrooms, a berry decent kitchen, a fancy living space 3 baths, and a large den, I only wan't $35 per month rent for it, this house was built not too long ago, like 3 years at the most.

Clyde- That sounds reasonable sir, when can we start moving our stuff in.

Owner of house- You can start today if you like, by the way where are your items?

Clyde- Oh they are still aboard a space craft that took us here, you didn't see us land on the other side of Strawberry Land?

Owner- Oh I forgot about that, I did see that ship approaching, my misunderstanding, you all go and get your property and start moving in.

Pineapple- We will, but the ship is 2 miles from this house and its a long walk back to the spacecraft.

Strawberry- I have a berry excellent idea Pineapple, you still have that magical sphere on you don't you?

Pineapple- Why yes I sure do, I could use that to teleport all of us and our stuff instantly from the ship to our new house.

Strawberry- Now that is some berry awesome thinking Pineapple.

Pineapple- Yes, but we will need like 5 others to do the same to cut the time in half.

Strawberry- I'll get Angelcake,Blueberry,Peppermint,Raspberry and Gingersnap to help out.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic Pineapple's First Adventure In Strawberryland

This Story Is About Pineapple's First Time In Strawberryland

**Chapter 2 Pineapple's Moves Into Her New Home And Establishes Correspondence Learning**

Strawberry and Pineapple started getting things unpacked into Pineapple's new home and do other stuff like sort out the items.

Pineapple- Well I'm here, what do you guys think?

Strawberry- I think its berry lovely Pineapple, you'll enjoy living here and so will your other 4 siblings and parents.

Pineapple- I know right, but what about my other relatives, how will they find a place here in Strawberryland?

Strawberry- Oh, haven't thought of that Pineapple.

Grapefruit- Hey can someone give me a hand over here, this box of blankets are berry heavy.

Strawberry and Pineapple- Coming right away Grapefruit.

Grapefruit- Thanks, that box was hurting my arms, but there are other things to place the food articles, placing clothes in the right places and food in the kitchen cabinets.

Pineapple- Me and Strawberry will take care of that along with Peppermint and the others, you go outside and play with the other 3, Raisin , Fig and Acai.

Grapefruit- Okay, will do so.

Strawberry- You're welcome, but keep an eye on your other 2 sisters, don't let them wander off.

Grapefruit- I won't, Raisin,Fig and Acai, come outside and lets play in our huge backyard shall we.

Raisin- Coming with you Grapefruit.

While outside

Grapefruit- Wow this is a berry large backyard for us to enjoy and play around in.

Acai- Cool Iv'e always wanted to play in a backyard such as this.

Me too said Fig Crepes.

Grapefruit- Yeah, but Strawberry and Pineapple demanded that I keep an eye on the 3 of you girls and not let you wander off.

Wonder off said the 3, why would we do that?

I don't know said Grapefruit, its just a precaution for me to do, just don't wander off too far.

Grapefruit- Oh look here you all what Iv'e found, its a frisbee disc and its in berry good condition too, who want's to play with me.

Acai- I will Grapefruit, me too said Raisin and Fig.

Grapefruit- Okay you 3 spread out a good distance while I toss this to each of you and you all try to catch it.

Fig- Okay Grapefruit we are a pretty good distance from you, now toss that disc to us.

Grapefruit- Okay Acai, try to catch it okay, I'm tossing it to you.

Acai- Ready when you are Grapefruit.

Grapefruit- Okay here goes.

Grapefruit tossed the frisbee as hard as she could.

Acai- I got it, no Iv'e got it said Raisin nudging Acai out of the way, no I have it said Fig who was right in its path who had her hands out to grab the fast moving disc, but Acai moved quickly in front to grab the disc because it was first tossed to her, but the disc hit her on her knuckles causing a few small scrapes.

Ouch screamed Acai, that hurt my hand is scraped up.

Grapefruit- Sorry about that, are you okay Acai?

Acai- No looky here, my hand you see the scrapes on it?!

Grapefruit- Well I'm berry sorry about it Acai.

Acai- Well you should be, I am going inside to use some peroxide to keep this from getting infected.

All 3 girls went back inside to tell Pineapple and Strawberry what had happened.

Strawberry- Acai, what happened to your hand there?

Grapefruit got a little too excited and tossed a frisbee we found a bit to hard and fast and hit my hand when I tried to grab it.

Strawberry- Well I'm pretty sure she didn't mean it Acai, by the way where is Grapefruit.

Pineapple- Yeah where is she, Raisin you put some peroxide on those scrapes of Acai's and Me and Strawberry will go and find Grapefruit.

Strawberry and Pineapple went outside to find Grapefruit but she was not there.

Grapefruit, yelled Pineapple, where are you yelled Strawberry.

Grapefruit- I'm right here said Grapefruit who was crying.

Strawberry- Oh there you are and Grapefruit its not your fault what happened to Acai, do you still have that frisbee with you?

Yes its right here, I would never hurt Acai, I care berry much for her, I love her and the other 4 including you Pineapple as well.

Pineapple- I know that Grapefruit, you're berry sweet and caring, but can you let us see that flying disc please.

Grapefruit- Yes sure here it is.

Strawberry and Pineapple took a good look at the frisbee.

Pineapple- I see how Acai got scraped, look here, there is a broken place here with sharp edges, lets go show this to Acai, I'm pretty sure she's not all that angry with you Grapefruit.

Back in the house.

Grapefruit- Acai are you in here?

Acai- Yes

Grapefruit, you need to look, I think I know what caused your injuries.

Acai- You do? what is it.

Grapefruit- Look at this frisbee, it has a broken section in it, that is how you got cut on the hand.

Acai- Oh now I see, and I'm berry sorry for being mad at you, just then Acai started to cry.

Grapefruit- Oh now don't be upset.

Acai- I'm trying not to, but it hurts because you are so nice to me and I got mad for no reason.

Grapefruit- I was crying earlier because I thought I hurt you severely too said Grapefruit.

Acai- Well you didn't and besides these scrapes are about gone now, can I hug you for being a wonderful sister to me.

Grapefruit- Yes sure.

The 2 hugged each other and cried for about 2 minutes before stopping.

Pineapple- Wow, I never thought they cared that much, okay you 2 you can stop crying now.

Acai and Grapefruit- Okay sorry, we want to hug you too Pineapple.

Pineapple- Why sure come here you 2

Acai and Grapefruit hugged Pineapple berry tightly

Pineapple- Hey not to rough now, I know you care about me berry much, but Iv'e been busy sorting items out with Strawberry and my parents and putting them in their respective places.

Acai & Grapefruit- Sorry Pineapple, but we love and care about you.

Pineapple- I know, but would you all like to finish helping me and my parents get everything moved into our berry nice house?

Grapefruit & Acai- Sure why not, said both girls laughing.

Pineapple, Acai,Fig and the others finished helping move the items into their lovely home and went into their awesome kitchen which had a fancy kitchen island and a seperate dining area.

Strawberry- Hey, why don't Pineapple and her 4 sisters help with the evening meal along with me and their mom.

Ginger- That would be berry wonderful, I'll help as well.

Angel Cake- Me too.

Peppermint- I'm in as well, what do you all need me to prepare?

Strawberry- How about preparing these pastries for dessert Peppermint, they are apple pastries.

Peppermint- Sounds easy to me.

Pineapple, Strawberry and the other girls finally got the meal finished before placing it on the table in the kitchen.

Clyde- Well Pineapple, how do you like your new place?

Pineapple- Its lovely dad?, my 4 sisters enjoy it also, but us 5 still want to be homeschooled so we can enjoy our house more.

Clyde and Esta- You 5 will continue to be schooled in that fashion, as a matter of fact Strawberry will be teaching you all first thing in the morning.

Pineapple- Berry cool.

Strawberry- Yes it is berry cool, but you 5 won't be the only ones.

Grapefruit- Huh, who else is coming here?

Strawberry- I will tell you after we eat okay?

Grapefruit- Okay.

The girls ate along with their and Strawberry,Peppermint and the others.

Strawberry- Okay now as I was saying about some new kids coming over to be schooled along with you, their names are Tictacky Grape, Tictacky Powermint and Tictacky Cinnamon.

Pineapple- Cool, 3 new girls huh, are they nice?

Strawberry- Oh you will love these new girls Pineapple and more than likely become friends with them, they are berry nice kids.

Pineapple- I love being friendly to new people.

Strawberry-As a matter of fact they are right here now, Pineapple, say hello to Tictacky Grape, Tictacky Powermint and Tictacky Cinnamon.

Tictacky Powermint- Hi there Pineapple, my name is Tictacky Powermint, but you can call me Tacky Powermint.

Pineapple- Hi Tacky Powermint, how are you and great to meet you.

Tictacky Powermint- I'm doing berry berry wonderful Pineapple, and l love your cute brown and blonde hair.

Pineapple- Thanks and I love your pretty Blue hair too.

Tictacky Powermint- Oh thanks Pineapple, you're so berry sweet.

Tictacky Powemint then hugs Pineapple.

Tictacky Cinnamon- Hi Pineapple, I'm Tictacky Cinnamon, how are you doing.

Pineapple- I'm doing berry wonderful, I love you pretty Red hair and outfit.

Tictacky Cinnamon- Thanks Pineapple, you are a berry friendly kid can I hug you?

Pineapple- Why sure said Pineapple with a broad smile.

Cinnamon hugged Pineapple before asking if she had any paper for their first day of homeschool the following day.

Tictacky Cinnamon- You don't mind to have any paper with you Pineapple,because we will be needing some for our berry first day of homeschool here at your house.

Pineapple- Why sure I have a box of paper that I never even touched.

Tictacky Grape- Hi, I'm Tictacky Grape, but you can call me Grapes, and you said you had a bunch of paper?

Pineapple- Yes, come and I'll show you, said Pineapple excitedly.

Tictacky Grape- Wow you do have quite a bit of paper there Pineapple, good thing because we aren't the only ones who will be attending along side of you, and its great to meet you and your 4 sisters and parents.

Pineapple- Berry great to meet you too, and what is this about you aren't the only ones, are there other kids coming as well that Strawberry didn't mention?

Tictacky Cinnamon- Yes, there will be at least 8 more girls coming here.

Pineapple- Cool what are their names.

Tictacky Powermint- We can't tell you that, you will find out tomorrow and you will enjoy meeting them too, they are berry nice as well also.

Strawberry- Pineapple, besides this being your home, we decided to place a sign in next to the driveway that says Strawberry Correspondence Academy, that means kids can come here or learn from their own homes.

Pineapple- How is that, you mean we can let them do their work at home if they want and they turn it back in to us for grades.

Strawberry-Exactly.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfic Pineapple's First Adventure In Strawberryland

This Story Is About Pineapple's First Time In Strawberryland

Chapter 3 Pineapple Helps Acai & Grapefruit With Homeschool

Strawberry woke up the next morning and visited Pineapple's new home to help the other children with their schooling.

Pineapple- Hi Strawberry and good morning, hope you had a wonderful sleep last night.

Strawberry- I did Pineapple, how did you sleep?

Pineapple- It was berry peaceful in my new home.

Strawberry- Well I hope you are rested good because you and your 4 other siblings along with several other girls will have your first day of school here, even though its taking place in your home.

Pineapple- I know,but I wonder if you need assistance with any of the others?

Strawberry- Why that would be berry helpful Pineapple, but there is one who would need the most help from you.

Pineapple- Who would that be.

Strawberry- Why that would be Acai and Grapefruit, they are slightly younger than you and could use some help from you Pineapple, and your parents would be proud too.

Pineapple- Will do so Strawberry, is there any others teaching besides just you?

Raspberry- That would be me Pineapple, why don't you start out by handing out these math sheets to the other students please?

Pineapple- Sure, said Pineapple cheerfully.

Pineapple handed out the math sheets until each student received one, they were subtraction sheets.

Raspberry- Thank you berry much Pineapple, now you may return to your seat and help Grapefruit and Acai with this if they get stuck on a certain math problem.

Pineapple- Okay sure thing Raspberry.

Pineapple was working at a quick pace on the subtraction math paper until Acai called out for her and said, Pineapple, I need help with math problem #18 do you know what it is?

Pineapple- Sure I can help you out with that, what is the math problem?

Acai- Its this one right here, it says 35-17=

Pineapple- Let me help you out this way, Strawberry could you come here for a second?

Strawberry- Why sure what is it Pineapple?

Pineapple- Acai is stuck here, I would give her a calculator but I don't know where they are.

Strawberry- Why they are right here and could you give all of the others one as well please.

Pineapple- Why sure Strawberry, I am berry nice after all.

Pineapple gave each other girl a calculator and returned back to her seat.

Pineapple- Here Acai this might help you out and Grapefruit Slice here is one for you too, Raisin and Fig here is you one also.

Acai- Thanks Pineapple, you're the berry best sister I had.

Raspberry- Why Acai that was berry sweet of you.

Pineapple- Here Strawberry all finished with this math sheet.

Acai- Me as well, here you go Mrs Strawberry.

Tictacky Cinnamon- I'm done as well.

All of the other kids handed their paper to Strawberry for grading in which most recieved a 100 on their paper with 2 receiving a 98 on theirs which was an excellent grade.

Strawberry- Okay well I'm very impressed by each of you, you all did berry wonderful on today's assignment.

Thanks said all of the others including Pineapple who was Strawberryland's newest resident.

Pineapple- What do we do next Mrs Strawberry.

Strawberry- Okay we have some freetime then have our lunch.

Pineapple- Alright shouted Pineapple.

Strawberry- Not so loud Pineapple, I know you are excited about being here, but be a little quieter?

Pineapple- Sorry, I do that sometimes.

Strawberry, Its okay, now you and your 4 other sisters play together with some marbles that I have in a container sitting on the bookshelf.

Pineapple- Okay.

Pineapple,Acai,Grapefruit,Raisincookie and Fig Crepes went to the shelf and grabbed the jar of marbles and played an old fashioned marble game together.

Pineapple- Acai, I'll let you go first since you are the youngest of my sisters.

Acai- Thanks Pineapple, you're berry sweet.

Acai took the big shooter marble and flinged it towards the group of marbles that were on the hot pink colored carpet.

Acai- Ouch that hurt my left thumbnail sortof.

Strawberry- Oh are you okay Acai?

Acai- Yes I'm fine Strawberry, its just that I hurt my thumbnail with this marble here.

Strawberry- Let me see your thumb.

Acai showed Strawberry her slightly bruised thumbnail and which Strawberry placed a small packet of ice on it.

Acai- Thanks, it would be better if I roll the marble the next time.

Strawberry- I think it would be too as well.

Pineapple- Acai, how is your thumb feeling now.

Acai- Its better Pineapple, this wasn't your fault.

Freetime finally ended and it was time for the kids to have their lunch and for their homeschooling sesion to end for the day.

Pineapple- Well I guess its time to eat isn't it Mrs Strawberry?

Strawberry- Oh yes that is correct, everyone come over here to this table and have a seat.

Pineapple opened her container which contained a pineapple soda, a pinapple and ham sandwich along with a bag of chips.

Tictacky Cinnamon- Hehe, I guess you're pineapple everything aren't you Pineapple.

Pineapple- Yeah that is me, what did you have.

Tictacky Cinnamon- I have here some cinnamon rolls, a bag of chips, just like you do and a soda as well.

Strawberry- Okay make sure you all have napkins so you don't get anything on you or mess up the floors here, even though this is where our newest resident lives, we want to keep it neat and clean.

Everyone ate and cleaned up before leaving except Pineapple and her siblings.

Strawberry- Pineapple you did wonderful today helping out the other kids, your parents would be berry proud of you.

Acai,Grapefruit and the other 2 siblings- Hey why does Pineapple get all the attention, what about us 4?

Strawberry- You 4 did great too and I am also proud of you all as well.

Acai- Oh thanks, by the way my thumb looks better now.

Strawberry- Yes it look berry much better, why don't you 5 go out on the front porch and wait for Clyde, Esta, and John.

Okay said the 5 girls as they walked out the front door and sat on the porch swing.

Pineapple- Well Grapefruit, what did you think of your first few days in Strawberryland?

Grapefruit- They were berry wonderful, I like it here, love the candy swirled mountains and trees too.

Acai- Yeah me too, they are berry berry pretty, like Pineapple's pretty yellowish gold and dark sand colored hair.

Pineapple- Oh Acai, that is so sweet of you.

Pineapple then hugged her youngest sister, but was careful about her still sore thumb.

Strawberry- Well you all look comfy in that swing together.

Pineapple- Yeah I was just telling my other 4 sisters about how they liked it here in Strawberryland.

Strawberry- Well I'm sure they are enjoying it here.

Raisincookie- Oh we are Strawberry, we also can see your adorable strawberry house from here, even though its nearly a mile from here.

Strawberry- Oh you do, well you all can come and visit anytime and also play have fun with my 2 pets too, Pupcake and Custard.

Who are they said Acai

Strawberry- Pupcake is my dog and Custard is my cat.

Acai- I will come over there this afternoon if its okay with our parents.

Strawberry- That would be berry wonderful, and here they come now.

Pineapple- Dad you're home, how was the shopping experience.

Clyde- It was great Pineapple, how did you like school, even though taking place in our nice huge mansion.

Pineapple- It was berry fun, helped out a lot of kids.

Clyde- Well that was sweet of you.

Pineapple- There is one favor I need to ask you, is it okay if we can go to Strawberry's house for a while?

Esta- Why sure, I imagine you and your 4 sisters would have fun there.

Pineapple- I meant in the afternoon was when we were going to visit.

Esta- Oh okay but be sure to come back before 5:30 PM.

Pineapple- Okay mom.

Pineapple- Okay everyone we can go to Strawberry's place, but we have to be back by 5:30 this evening, even though we only have homeschooling twice a week, there are other things we need to do around here.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Fanfic Pineapple's First Adventure In Strawberryland

This Story Is About Pineapple's First Time In Strawberryland

**Chapter 4 Pineapple Visit's Strawberry's house**

Strawberry was busy cleaning up her house a bit before Pineapple and her 4 other sisters arrived to stay awhile and play with both of her pets Custard and Pupcake, just then there was a knock on the front door.

Strawberry- Oh that must be Pineapple and her 4 other sisters.

Strawberry opened the door and welcomed them in.

Strawberry- Hi, you 5 how are you doing this afternoon, I see you got permission from your parents to come here, is there anything I can get you 5 girls?

Pineapple- Yes you don't happen to have any soda do you?

Strawberry- Why yes right here, it isn't Pineapple, but I think you will like it berry much.

Pineapple- Wow, Mountain Falls, I gotta try this, Pineapple opened the can and poured it over the ice filled glass and took a sip of it.

Pineapple- This tastes just about as great as my favorite.

Strawberry- I'm glad you like it, oh and pass these 4 out to your sisters, I'm pretty sure they are thirsty after walking a mile to my place.

Pineapple gave each of her sisters a Mountain Falls soda.

Grapefruit- Thanks Pineapple and thank you Strawberry.

Acai- Thanks Strawberry and you too Pineapple.

Pineapple- You're welcome and here Fig and Raisin Cookie, haven't forgotten you 2.

Thanks said the other 2 girls.

Strawberry- Well after you all enjoy your soda, how about come outside and lets play a great game of Tag you're it.

Pineapple- Would love to Strawberry, is there anyone else besides me and my 4 sisters?

Strawberry- Well I have Tictacky Cinnamon,Tictacky Cool Breeze and some of my original friends Orange,Blueberry,Raspberry,Angelcake,Peppermint and Gingersnap

Pineapple- Alrighty, so that make counting me and you and them equals 13 kids, when do they arrive, and the game can't be too long because we have to be back home before 5:30 PM Strawberry.

Strawberry- I know, I'll keep an eye on the time, we still have like 2 and a half hours yet.

Pineapple- Okay, just checking, come on Acai, Grapefruit, lets have some fun with Ginger, Peppermint and the others before we have to leave.

Peppermint- Okay lets see who gets to go first, Acai, how about you since you're the younges of Pineapple's sisters.

Acai- Okay thanks Peppermint for letting me go first.

Tag you're it said Acai as she grabbed Blueberry as the first one.

Blueberry- Alright you, you better run and hide somewhere.

Acai and the others ran but the oldest which was Pineapple was tagged next.

Pineapple- Oh I'm it huh, well you all better be running because here I come to get one of you all.

Pineapple and the other 4 sibling played until 5:00 PM finally came.

Strawberry- Okay Pineapple,Acai,Grapefruit,Fig, and Raisin Cookie, its time for you 5 to be heading back.

Pineapple- Oh it is time to head back to my place, well thanks for letting us come over Strawberry, it was nice playing at your house.

Strawberry- You're so berry welcome Pineapple.

Just then Strawberry's phone rang.

Hello said Strawberry, who is it?

Esta- Its me, How did Pineapple enjoy your place Strawberry?

Strawberry- They had a berry wonderful time here, is there anything I can do for you?

Esta- Why yes, you all are invited for dinner here and you and Pineapple can help out.

Strawberry- Why thanks Esta, we will over in a few minutes.

Strawberry- Come on everyone, we are invited to Pineapple's place.

Peppermint- Huh, oh we are invited to Pineapple's house for dinner, sounds berry great to me lets go.

Pineapple Bits- Sure thing Peppermint, right this way I'm pretty sure you will like what we are going to have at my place.

Peppermint- What would that be Pineapple?

Pineapple Bits- You will see when we get there, my place is just a mile away and a mile equals 5280 feet at least.

Peppermint- I know, even though you have a huge place, it looks berry tiny from here.

Strawberry- We will get there in no time, here is something that Gingersnap made up.

Pineapple- Wow what are these.

Strawberry- They are prop driven stand up scooters.

Pineapple- Sounds berry cool, but how are they operated Strawberry?

Strawberry- This twist lever is for speed and the thingy in front of it is for brakes, just keep the speed under control.

Pineapple- Okay got it.

All of the girls started the 2 wheeled vehicles and buzzed towards Pineapples place.

Pineapple- Wow this is cool, bet I can get there before the rest of you.

Peppermint- Pineapple, not too fast now.

Pineapple- Oh sorry forgot about that, I guess I'm too excited about what we are going to eat when we get there.

Strawberry&Peppermint- Its okay Pineapple, we just didn't want you to hurt yourself.

Pineapple- Thanks for the advice, you all are berry wonderful friends.

Pinapple and the rest of the girls finally arrived at her residence.

Esta- Oh there you all are, come on inside and lets get started with dinner shall we.

Pineapple- Sure thing mom.

Peppermint- Do you need me to help you with those pots and pans Mrs Esta said Peppermint with a giggle.

Esta- Why that is so sweet of you Peppermint.

Peppermint got out the utensils and the items that were to be prepared for dinner, the other girls helped along with Pineapple Bits.

Clyde- Hey Pineapple, how did you like it over at Strawberry's place.

Pineapple- It was berry fun, I loved it there.

Clyde- Well look what I found.

Pineapple looked at the enormous strawberry.

Pineapple- Whoa where did you get that gigantic strawberry Dad?

Strawberry- Hehehe I forgot to tell you Strawberries grow huge here.

Pineapple- Ha, now I know.

Peppermint- Sheesh Pineapple, its like you never seen a huge strawberry before said Peppermint laughing.

Pineapple- It wasn't that, it was just that I was surprised at how huge it was, the flowers that grow here are gigantic as well too.

Strawberry- Yes those too, why don't you go and grab some for your mom, Pineapple?

Pineapple- Sure, but if those are gigantic, imagine how much they weigh though.

Strawberry- Oh forgot that.

Strawberry and the others helped Pineapple grab a few of the gigantic Marigolds and handed them to her mother.

Pineapple- Here these are for you mom as my way of say, I love you berry much.

Esta- Aww Pineapple, that is sweet of you.

Pineapple- You're berry welcome mom.

Peppermint- You're a berry sweet kid Pineapple.

Pineapple- Yeah I am, besides dinner is about ready, come with me and grab you a chair, I'll help Strawberry and the others place everything on the table.

Peppermint- Wow fried potatoes, sounds berry yummy to me.

Gingersnap- Me too as well.

Apple Dumplin- Me three.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

Esta- Pineapple, will you go and see who that is for me please.

Pineapple- Sure thing mom.

Pineapple walked and opened the door.

Huckleberry? said Pineapple, come on in you're just in time.

Huckleberry- Something sure does smell great in here, let me put my skateboard somewhere.

Pineapple- You can place it under the coffee table for the time being Huck.

Huck- Okay thanks for inviting me Pineapple.

You're welcome, said Pineapple.

Pineapple- Mom, is there room for Huckleberry at the table?

Esta- Why sure, get him a chair.

Huckleberry- You sure have a great place here and I imagine that Pineapple and her 4 sisters are enjoying it here is Strawberryland.

Esta- Oh they are, Pineapple just gave me these huge flowers here.

Huck- That was berry sweet of her.

Strawberry- It sure was.

Everyone enjoyed the meal then played outside for until it was night then came back in.

Pineapple- Well its night now and I should be getting ready for bed, me and my 4 other sisters, good thing there are street lights for you to find your way back, be careful.

We will Pineapple, good night and sweet dreams to you and your 4 sisters.

End of chapter 4


End file.
